


Amaranthine

by FatalViolet520



Series: Beautiful Words (beautiful you) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, alternatively titled: i still cant believe hyuck had pink hair, he's a brat in the streets but soft in the sheets if you will, hyuck is a brat but mark still loves him, mark's flustered by hyuck what's new, slight mention of arguing but NO angst, so in love it's stupid, they're boyfriends and they're so grossly in love ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Donghyuck dyes his hair pink.Mark's fine. He really is.





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to write this in that short time frame hyuck had pink hair as a birthday celebration but,,,, im sorry ;~; i hope this is enjoyable, regardless!

[Amaranthine](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/amaranthine)  
_adjective_

undying, immortal; eternally beautiful; a deep purple-red

* * *

Grey hair had been fine. It had been absolutely fine, Mark didn’t think much of Donghyuck having grey hair, it was great, everything was fine. He was fine.

(it was not. absolutely not. jeno had been the one to take one for the team and listen to mark’s slightly panicked rant about _why does hyuck’s hair have to be grey, it’s not fair, he looks great_ and so everything was indeed, not fine. it’s not like mark’s ever going to admit to anyone else that donghyuck’s hair had sent him into a frazzle, let alone to donghyuck himself, his own boyfriend.)

Grey hair had been fine, so Mark doesn’t know why the stylists felt the need to dye Donghyuck’s hair _pink_. Sure, he’s seen Donghyuck with more vivid colours - he remembers Firetruck’s red and We Go Up’s brown hair highlighted with streaks of pastel colour - but the pink makes him look like he’s from another world. 

“Divine?” Johnny offers under his breath, watching Mark stare, wide-eyed. “Angelic? Otherworldly?” 

Mark aims a blind punch at Johnny but misses and gets Jaehyun instead. 

The pink hair on Donghyuck is soft and leans more towards the pastel side, and with the way it’s styled, it curls messily, falling into his eyes and making him look like he just woke up. From the moment that Mark first sees the pink shade Donghyuck sports, his eyes are naturally gravitated towards him when they already have been in the first place, pink hued locks a highlight that shouts out to Mark and Mark only, and he can’t help but _look_. 

So he’s fine, he’s fine, he’s just goddamned _blasted_ fine, and if he can endure being exposed on a reality show about watching _aegyo_ compilations of his boyfriend, he can endure Donghyuck having pink hair for a few weeks. 

(god, he’s wrong, he’s so, so wrong.) 

It takes only two hours for Donghyuck to sidle up to his side, a smile on his face that plainly spells trouble, and it’s with a sickeningly sweet voice that he asks, “Hyung, what do you think of my hair?” His lashes are lined with mascara and lids smoked out, and Mark tries not to notice that he notices that. 

Mark makes a valiant attempt. “What about your hair?” 

“It’s _pink_ , hyung,” Donghyuck says, now verging on a pout and voice going high like it always does when he’s unleashing his _aegyo_. “What do you think?” 

“It looks fine,” Mark says, and really, he’s trying so hard not to have a breakdown right there and then, with Donghyuck all pretty and perfect and mischievous pressed up against his arm, blinking at him with his larger than usual eyes, the brown depths sparkling, and really, he tried. 

“But hyung,” Donghyuck downright _whines_ , and Mark thinks everyone’s looking at them now. The high tone of Donghyuck’s voice does something to Mark’s heart, and he wills it calm down before the blood rushes into his cheeks. “Hyung, what do _you_ think? C’mon, really, what do you think about pink?” He’s pressed so close to Mark that he might as well be sitting in Mark’s lap, and Mark’s fine, he’s _fine._

“I - I - you look - great,” Mark splutters, edged by Donghyuck’s whines on top of his new hair colour, “You look - great, Hyuck.” 

“Hmm,” Donghyuck says, clearly unsatisfied, then kisses the corner of his mouth without preamble and goes off to find Taeil, who will presumably give him better compliments. Mark sighs and closes his eyes, trying to get his damn heart to slow down and not get a heart attack. 

“You look great,” Yuta mimics him from somewhere across the room, his voice teased too high and too panicky to be an accurate imitation. “Oh, Donghyuck-ah, you look _great_.” Yuta bursts into laughter at the end, accompanied by giggling from some of the older members, and Mark thinks he’s going to suffer from premature balding because of his damn boyfriend and his members. 

It isn’t until later that night that Donghyuck sidles up to hm again, and it’s not for lack of trying. He had tried to gain Mark’s attention no less than five times since they left the stylists (five, because Mark had counted) and every single time, Mark had smiled at him, strained, and left to do something else. 

“Hyungie.” At least Donghyuck precedes his (cute) whining with an honorific, so Mark counts his wins before his losses stack up against him and turns to look at him. 

“Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck smiles at him, and this smile is as sweet as the one he gave him this afternoon, but it’s also softer and reaches his eyes in ways that makes his expression an open book. Mark’s heart thumps _one, two_ unsteadily in his chest and he tries to show that he’s not that affected by it. 

“My hair. Do you… do you think it’s nice?” 

And perhaps this was what Donghyuck had been meaning to ask since all those hours ago. There’s worry tinting the colour of his voice, laced with genuine hesitation, and there’s something changed about his smile - it’s a little more taut, like he thinks Mark doesn’t like the colour, or that it doesn’t suit him. Mark forgets about the irregular beat of his heart, standing up and taking Donghyuck into his arms, the action so easy, so _natural_. 

“It’s pretty,” Mark says, voice quiet when it’s just the two of them, “It’s really pretty on you.” He runs a hand through Donghyuck’s freshly-dyed hair, hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck and pulls Donghyuck even closer by winding an arm around his waist. “You’re always pretty, baby, but the pink hair suits you.” 

The smile that Donghyuck gives him is one that Mark has only ever seen directed at him. It’s soft and bright and brilliant, all at the same time, bringing the sun into the corners of his lips and the stars into his eyes, and Mark can only look at him like he hung the moon in the sky. Donghyuck slings one arm around his neck, the other hand fisted in the front of his shirt, and everything around them fades away. 

“Thank you, hyungie,” Donghyuck says, barely a whisper, but Mark hears it loud and clear, attention narrowing in on Donghyuck until all he can see, feel, hear is Donghyuck, Donghyuck, _Donghyuck_ , and there’s a forever in the moment that it takes for Mark to lean down and press their lips together, and then time stops again when their lips meet. 

Kissing Donghyuck is a lot like loving him. Sometimes it’s hot and loud and _fast fast fast_ and then sometimes it’s soft, slower and as sweet as strawberry lip gloss, but kissing Donghyuck is always _love_ because Mark loves him and nothing else really matters when it’s just the two of them like this, pressed against each other. Mark thinks he ends up kissing Donghyuck again and again, unable to resist the feeling of his boyfriend’s plush lips against his, and when they do separate, Donghyuck’s mouth has been teased as pink as his hair, and Mark can never look at his hair the same way again. 

Maybe that had been Donghyuck’s goal, Mark muses two days later when they’re on a broadcast and Donghyuck is being loud. His eyes still gravitate towards Donghyuck, hair just an added highlight to the gravity that is Donghyuck, and Mark has never had strong impulse control. 

Loving Donghyuck isn’t easy, Mark thinks when Donghyuck stubbornly argues with him about something when they’re back at home. It isn’t easy because their personalities still clash and they’re bound to come at a heads, and sometimes it culminates in them arguing about something entirely stupid when something else is at the root of their argument. 

Loving Donghyuck isn’t easy, but it’s natural, and Mark wouldn’t exchange it for anything else. It’s natural in the way Donghyuck goes to him when his heart is heavy and he’s feeling down; it’s natural in the way Mark knows what he needs just by a single look, a single touch, not a single word but thousands expressed in those actions; it’s natural in the way Donghyuck doesn’t occupy a space of his heart but rather, every piece of his heart holds a little part of Donghyuck; it’s natural in the way like how the sun will rise and the rain will fall, and perhaps they grew up to love each other. 

(so, if donghyuck is the sun, then he is the sunflower; if donghyuck is the moon, then he is the tide; if donghyuck is the star, then he is the wish.)

Loving Donghyuck goes like Donghyuck kissing his cheek in the morning, goes like him bringing Donghyuck closer to his side when no one’s looking, goes like the easy, lazy kiss that Donghyuck pulls him in for before they go to sleep at two in the morning. 

It’s Donghyuck whispering _i love you_ again and again in the middle of the night when everything is too much; it’s Donghyuck making him say the same words in the middle of a busy room backstage before they go up on stage, eyes big and pleading, mischief written all over; it’s Donghyuck saying _i love you_ without ever saying it when he waits for Mark to finish recording so they can go back together even when he had finished hours ago. 

The pink hair Donghyuck sports is pretty, but it doesn’t last long, washes out again to another colour in less than two weeks, and Mark can finally look at his hair without remembering the colour of Donghyuck’s lips after kissing him. It’s a brief respite, but Mark never really gets to rest anyway. 

All the same, like nothing had changed, Donghyuck sidles up to his side, smile in place, this time asking for a kiss, and really, how can Mark say no to him at all? As he pulls Donghyuck in so he can properly kiss his boyfriend, he feels more than hear Donghyuck whisper, “I love you so much, Mark,” before they’re kissing, and it makes Mark’s heart swell with affection, heavy with adoration. 

“I love you too, Hyuckie,” Mark says against his lips when they pull away slightly, and when he leans back in, Donghyuck’s lips are curved up in a smile. 

(and perhaps Donghyuck’s pink hair fades away fast, but Mark knows their love won’t, and their love is meant to last, meant to never die, and he’s as sure of this as sure the sun will continue to rise, and the time that continues to pass, and Donghyuck fits in his arms the same way he did two years ago, so what’s a few more hundred years to this?) 

**Author's Note:**

> you can read this as being in a soulmate verse but take it as you want!! this was just a short thing ive been meaning to get out for a while, i hope it's soft <3


End file.
